Chapter 136
Jurassic (ジュラシック, Jurashikku) is the 136th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page An unknown woman is seen wearing a pair of unbuttoned jeans and a white T-Shirt which she is lifting over her chest, fully showing her right breast while partially revealing her left one. She also has a pair of Gantz Suit gloves on and is holding an X-Shotgun behind her back. Synopsis The chapter begins with everyone being teleported to Chiba, with the exception of Kei Kurono, Yoshikazu Suzuki and Reika Shimohira, the majority of them walking to a train station with the intent of returning home. Kurono is then seen panicking at the fact that he will have to earn 15 points in order to avoid death. Yoshikazu asks if there is anything that he can do to help and Reika shakily asks him if they are already dead. Kurono calms down at this and states that they are not dead, telling her to go get the case that has her name on it. A group of three men are then seen insulting Shion Izumi for wearing his Gantz suit, and Shion thinks to himself that he will be the only survivor because none of the others are wearing their suits, deciding to use this mission in order to get his strength back. Kurono, who doesn't have his suit, is then seen picking out a number of weapons before Yoshikazu is teleported away. Kurono tells him not to go home, which he agrees to. He then asks Reika if she has finished putting her suit on and she confirms this, but screams for a moment, shocked at her being teleported away. Kurono opens a door in the Gantz room to discover the Gantz Bike and gets on it, while Shoin uses his tracker to discover the alien's location, inside the museum. Once the large crowd of people reach the end of the game zone once they find a subway station, four of them are killed by the bombs in their head exploding. Hiroto Sakurai And Kenzo Sakata use their powers to scan their brains and discover the bombs, telling everybody to return to where they came from and preventing any more casualties. Kurono is seen on his bike outside the museum with Daizaemon Kaze and Yoshikaze in the background and uses his tracker to determine that the aliens are located inside the museum. He walks up the many stairs to reach the museum with Yoshikaze in tow, and Reika catches up to them wearing her suit, shocking Kurono as it is the first time that he has seen her without her disguise. The chapter ends with Shion facing off against a Triceratops alien inside the museum. Characters in Order of Appearance *Unknown Woman from Cover 136 (cover only) *Tetsuo Tamura *Akira Nishida *Haruko Otani *Masaru Otani *Takashi Otani *Hiroshi Okada *Yujiro Kato *Toshiki Yuki *Nathan Rich *Michael Combs *Sean Lewis *Keiko Morino *Miki Oyama *Izumi Tatsumi *Rika Shiraishi *Kouki Inaba *Hiroto Sakurai *Kenzo Sakata *Daizaemon Kaze *Hoi Hoi *Kei Kurono *Yoshikazu Suzuki *Reika Shimohira *Shion Izumi *Skeleton T-rex Alien *Triceratops Aliens Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters